


Three In  Zero Gee

by rthstewart



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: Various fills for the Three Sentence FicathonCombination of Book and TVSpoiler:  Not always 3 sentences
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Three In  Zero Gee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts), [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Sholio, _The Expanse, any, bandaging someone in zero gee_

“Wrap me up again, Amos!” Mei demands but then launches herself across the machine shop in a game of flying and bouncing that makes Chrisjen look like she's going to swear if she sees them; but he and Bobbie can always catch the girl-sized projectile and once he does, Amos dutifully unwinds the bandage protecting her perfectly healed cuts and bruises just so Mei can make them chase her and wrap her up again.  
  
“Why’s she doing that?” Amos finally asks Prax after Mei goes to bed and the two of them share a bottle of Gannymeade gin with Bobbie and Chrisjen.  
  
The father and the grandmother share a look that makes even Amos regret asking and then Prax slowly says, “So she knows she’s not turning into a hybrid, like Katoa did.”

* * *

Sholio, _The Expanse, any, outer space physics_

"How come I'm always the one getting shot?" Amos grumbles around the glove he's biting down on.  
  
It hurts like hell, like always, as Naomi extracts the slug from his arm and he knows from plenty of experience with both that the med magnet feels more like a knife than any surgical instrument.  
  
"Well," Naomi says, "If you didn't stop the bullet, it would keep going until it hit something that might cause real damage."

* * *

Sholio, _The Expanse, Camina Drummer, revenge is a dish best served as cold as outer space_

“I heard once you put Belter on hooks, on Earth, crush his lungs and bones, yeah?”  
  
When Drummer seems ready to wait a long time for her response, Chrisjen finally answers, “Yes, it’s very cruel, and forbidden, and I shouldn't have done it -- torture doesn't produce reliable intelligence.”  
  
Making a curt, emphatic gesture that causes Naomi to snort with laughter, Drummer barks, “But gud for pain," and slams her hand on the table, “I get Marco for you, Bosmang, I put him on da hooks, yeah?”

* * *

WingedFlight, _The Expanse, Amos/Clarissa/Erich, get shit done_

"Timmy, I'm gonna need better than the piece of shit software on this boat to rig IDs for me, Peaches, and the rest of my crew."

  
Timmy just kept saying, "Gimme a list of what you need, won't be a problem," and Peaches had just shrugged and said, "Amos knows people" and then got clearance to land them in a really sweet berth near the City -- Erich had figured they'd be on the dark side of the moon somewhere.   
  
Still, it took him a full minute of staring at the fancy woman weighted down with a lot of _real_ gold jewelry and even more security to realize that, sure, he'd been the most powerful crime boss on the Atlantic coast, but Timmy was fucking _hugging_ the UN Secretary General and probably didn't even know that she _was_ the Secretary General.

* * *

The Expanse, Amos & Avasarala, _calling in favors_

_Heels and Toes_

“So you _are_ Queen of the Universe now?” Burton asks, and conveniently blocks her security from coming aboard the _Zhang Guo_ ; she thinks he’s hiding something on the ship that he knows Chrisjen is going to have to do something about and she’s trying to decide if she wants that right now.  
  
“Thanks to Marco fucking Inaros, yes. I’d rather have stayed Deputy Under Secretary That No One Talked To if it meant millions still alive” – she leaves out, _and Arjun_.  
  
“Listen, Chrissie,” Burton begins, and rises on his toes in the direction of a too curious UN guard – Chrisjen gestures for her security to stand down – no one else dead today if she can help it -- she likes Amos Burton and he swears he’s just a mechanic but he’s also Holden’s killer and he beat Murtry almost to death with a wrench – not that Murtry didn’t deserve it – she might have done the same. But he's a killer and there are probably other killers on that ship with him.

“I know you got me that good drink for teaching you to walk in mag boots but I got here,” and Burton waves a hand terminal, “a list of some things that, if you can get ‘em for me, I can make sure that what you’re guessing is on the ship that I don’t want you to see, you never have to see, and it never causes you any trouble.”  
  
Chrisjen thinks about demanding that he also walk in heels for her, like Burton said he could, but thinks the better of it – he would do better in them on Luna’s gravity than she would and she’d never live down the humiliation.   
  
“Fine,” she snaps and accepts the transfer from his terminal to hers, “But don’t ever call me _Chrissie_ again.”  
  
“Okay, Queenie.”


End file.
